


Long Lines and Embarrassing Times

by apollofrito



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollofrito/pseuds/apollofrito
Summary: Leviathan drags you out to wait in line for a new limited edition Ruri-chan figure. You’re happy to keep him company.
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 317





	Long Lines and Embarrassing Times

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY BEFORE YOU READ  
> Can y’all comment and let me know if you’d be interested in an Obey Me discord server? bc i basically have one made I just don’t wanna put in the effort of fiddling with the bots if no ones gonna join lmao. If y’all want it I’ll come back and link it when it’s done and also put it in the next fic.

Leviathan was a simple guy. A new game comes out, he plays it. A cute girl appears in an anime, and he collects a billion different figures of her, despite the look of exasperation you were currently giving him as you stood with him in some long anime store line. 

The thing was, a new limited edition figure of Ruri-Chan had dropped, and he’d probably die if he didn’t get his hands on it. He, of course, could have come alone, but a normie like you definitely needed to experience the hardships of otaku life. It would allow you to truly understand him. It had absolutely nothing to do with wanting to spend an hour alone with you, standing close, albeit in a line. 

“Do you do this every time a new figure comes out?” you ask him tentatively, and he was pretty sure you suspected his answer already. 

He scoffs, “Of  _ course _ I do. The hard work makes it all the sweeter once I get to see her in person for the first time.”

“Right...” you rolled your eyes, but he could see a fond smile tugging on your lips. You turn slightly so that you’re facing him more than towards the front of the line. “Are you usually alone when you come?”

He quirks a brow, “Well, duh, who am I gonna bring with me?” 

You smile a bit more as you take his hand, “Then I’m glad you dragged me along. It must be lonely to stand here by yourself for who knows how long.” 

His face was flushing more and more by the second, and he opened his mouth and closed it several times, not quite knowing how to react. You frown, and go to pull away, probably thinking he didn’t like the physical contact, but he’s quick to hold on tight to your hand so that you don’t leave him. 

“R-right, whatever. I usually just play games on my D.D.D. until I get to the front,” he struggled to say evenly without stuttering even more. It was so much worse knowing how oblivious you could be. He knew the contact meant nothing, and it almost hurt, but he was going to relish in it as much as he could. For once, all your attention was on him, and he wasn’t going to just let that slip by. 

“I.. u-uh, this reminds me of a dating sim I played a while back,” he stuttered, peaking your interest once again. He knew you had a fondness for dating sims of all kinds. 

“There was a scene where you stand in line for an event. Lol, it’s where you got to hold hands with the girl for the first time, or you could mess it up by trying to kiss her before she’s ready for that,” he explained, going to walk forward as the line moved up. 

“It was pretty— ack!” 

He tumbled down, foot catching uneven pavement. You nearly followed, but he’d been smart enough to let go of your hand as he tumbled face first onto the ground. He groaned, pushing himself up onto his knees, but not before you knelt down beside him, concern showing in your eyes. 

“Levi, are you okay? You’re not hurt are you?” you took his hands, carefully examining them for scapes and cuts. It would take more than pavement to hurt him, but by god he wasn’t about to interrupt the real life special event happening to him right now. 

After a moment of relishing at the close contact, he realized he’d looked like an absolute  _ fool _ , and started to turn beet red all over again. Slowly he pulled his hands away from yours and covered his face, internally screaming at the fact that you and everyone else in this line just saw him eat concrete. He was never going outside  _ again _ . 

“Levi?” he heard your concerned voice, but couldn’t muster the courage to look at you. 

“Hey, what's wrong?” You gently tried to pry his hands from his face, “Are you embarrassed?” 

He heard you chuckle quietly, and he let you take his hands again. He pouted, frowning deeply. 

“I’m the most embarrassing demon in the Devildom, save yourself the energy of caring about me,” he whined, suddenly remembering all the things he hated about himself. Before he could get far in that train of thought, though, he felt your hands on his cheeks. The action instantly cleared his head, distracting him. He suddenly realized how close your faces were. 

“Hey, I’m just glad you’re not hurt. After all, Ruri-chan needs to meet you at your most handsome. Good first impressions, and all that,” you kissed his nose gently, and then grinned. It was like sunshine incarnate. 

He could feel his brain short circuit again, this time about ten times worse than before. He let out a high pitch whine, calling out your name in a tone that let all be privy to his embarrassment. 

“Y-you can’t just  _ do _ that! I have to mentally prepare!” he hid his face behind his hand, looking at you as you laughed at his plight. You take his hand, pulling him up along with you. 

“Well?”

He cocks his head to the side in confusion. 

“Are you prepared yet?” You ask coyly, tilting your head to mirror his own. 

“Y-YES!” He shouts, his nerves making him forget about controlling his volume. 

“Hmm... I don’t know, Ruri-chan might get jealous that you’re getting kissed by someone else,” you teased, putting a hand on your hip. 

Oh, to  _ hell  _ with Ruri. 

He pouted again, whining out your name once more, eliciting a delighted giggle from you. Who knew you were such a damn sadist. 

“Alright, alright,” you complied, putting out your hands in surrender. 

You moved in, planting a little smooch on his cheek, and he nearly melted, feeling like an angel again at the feeling of pure light that flooded through him. He couldn’t understand how you weren’t as flustered as him. 

Either way, though, he supposed it didn’t matter as long as you kept holding his hand. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I’m a simple boy... I see cute boys and write fanfic.... Speaking of, would you guys be interested in reading a self insert au if I wrote one???? 
> 
> Also lemme know if u find typos cause I didn’t rlly look that hard
> 
> Tumblr: buttterfreee  
> IG: alfoofs  
> discord: politaro#4925


End file.
